up_frontfandomcom-20200215-history
KAN
|birthplace = Fukuoka, Fukuoka, Japan |bloodtype = |genre = J-pop |occupation = Singer-songwriter, lyricist, composer, pianist |active = 1987-present |agency = J.P ROOM (2010-present) |label = Polydor Records (1987-1995) Mercury (1996-1997) Warner Music Japan (1997-1999) BMG Fan House (2000-2001) (2006-present) |acts = |youtube = }}Kimura Kan (木村和), better known by his stage name KAN, is a Japanese singer-songwriter under J.P ROOM. Other musicians under UP-FRONT GROUP have covered his songs or have released songs written by KAN. He is also known to incorporate gags into his performances. Biography KAN was born in Fukuoka, Japan on September 24, 1962. He began taking piano lesson when he entered elementary school in 1969, and also began singing hymns in December of that year so that he and his friend could attend a church Christmas party.http://www.kimurakan.com/history/19691975.php He stopped taking classical piano lessons in 1976 and bought an electric guitar in January 1977.http://www.kimurakan.com/history/19751978.php In April 1981, he passed the entrance exam for Hosei University's Department of Social Sciences. When he arrived in Tokyo he bought a ticket for Billy Joel's concert. A week later, as he watched Billy Joel from his second floor seat at Nippon Budokan, KAN was given the unshakable desire to become a musician.http://www.kimurakan.com/history/19811982.php In 1983, KAN was invited to join his high school senior's fusion band ANNETTE on the condition that he played his original songs.http://www.kimurakan.com/history/19831986.php In 1986, he signed a contract with Light Links Corporation and made his solo debut in 1987.http://www.kimurakan.com/history/19871989.php Light Links Corporation later merged with UP-FRONT AGENCY in 1988. In 1990, his song "Ai wa Katsu" from his fifth album Yakyuu Senshu ga Yume Datta. became the ending theme for Fuji TV's Izu Omoshiro TV which was hosted by Takada Junji, who was a popular comedian at the time.http://www.kimurakan.com/history/19901993.php The song was released as a single a couple months later and it became KAN's hit song, selling more than two million copies and charting on Oricon for 52 weeks. In April 1999, KAN married violinist Waseda Sakurako who he had first met during his 1997 concert tour.http://www.kimurakan.com/history/19992001.php From 2002 to 2004, he moved to Paris, France in order to come close to his dream of "wanting to become a Frenchman." He also wanted to re-study classical piano, for which he attended École Normale de Musique de Paris.http://www.kimurakan.com/history/20022004.php On October 1, 2010, KAN transferred from UP-FRONT AGENCY to J.P ROOM. After the Tohoku earthquake and tsunami on March 11, 2011, a charity unit called the was formed with 131 artists under the UP-FRONT WORKS label including KAN. They released a cover of his song " " on April 9 to fundraise money for the victims."がんばろうニッポン 愛は勝つ" (in Japanese). UP-FRONT WORKS. Archived: 2014-09-03. On January 25, 2020, KAN opened up an official YouTube channel, https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCB-MAg09TKnDv7shND16ghg https://twitter.com/dcfactory_inc/status/1221281608264822784?s=21 and posted the official short version music video for his upcoming single, "Pop Music", which was released on February 26, 2020. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4Bl0ehLQic Profile *'Real Name:' Kimura Kan (木村和) *'Stage Name:' KAN *'Birth Date:' *'Birthplace:' Fukuoka, Fukuoka, Japan *'Blood Type:' Unknown *'Western Zodiac:' Libra *'Light Links Corporation Status:' **1986: Member **1988: Merged with UP-FRONT AGENCY *'UP-FRONT GROUP Status:' **1988: UP-FRONT AGENCY member **2010-10-01: J.P ROOM member Discography Albums= ;Original Albums #1987.04.25 Terebi no Naka ni (テレビの中に) #1987.10.25 NO-NO-YESMAN #1988.06.25 GIRL TO LOVE #1989.06.21 HAPPY TITLE −Koufuku Senshuken− (HAPPY TITLE−幸福選手権−) #1990.07.25 Yakyuu Senshu ga Yume Datta. (野球選手が夢だった。) #1991.05.22 Yukkuri Furo ni Tsukaritai (ゆっくり風呂につかりたい) #1993.02.25 TOKYOMAN #1993.12.10 Yowai Otoko no Katai Ishi (弱い男の固い意志) #1994.11.26 Shinonome (東雲) #1998.03.05 TIGERSONGWRITER #1999.04.21 KREMLINMAN #2001.09.26 Gleam & Squeeze #2006.08.30 Haruka Naru Mawari Michi no Mukou de (遥かなるまわり道の向こうで) #2010.03.10 Kanchigai mo Hanahadashii Watashi no Jinsei (カンチガイもハナハダしい私の人生) #2016.02.03 6x9=53 #2016.06.22 Hikigatari Battari #19 Ima Koko de Engine Sae Kakareba (弾き語りばったり♯19 今ここでエンジンさえ掛かれば) #2017.03.05 la RINASCENTE *2018.10.10 la RiSCOPERTA ;Compilation Albums #1992.02.28 Mezurashii Jinsei (めずらしい人生) #1997.09.03 The Best Singles FIRST DECADE #2007.11.28 IDEAS the very best of KAN #2010.10.07 Songs Out of Bounds ;Live Albums #2008.11.19 LIVE Hikigatari Battari #7 ~Ultra Tabun~ Zen Kaijou Kara Zenkyoku Shuuroku (LIVE　弾き語りばったり #7 〜ウルトラタブン〜 全会場から全曲収録) |-|Singles= #1987.04.25 Terebi no Naka ni (テレビの中に) #1987.10.25 BRACKET #1988.06.25 Daijoubu I'M ALL RIGHT (だいじょうぶI'M ALL RIGHT) #1988.11.25 Over You #1989.05.01 Tokyo Life (東京ライフ) #1989.09.01 REGRETS #1990.05.25 Kenzen Anzen Kouseinen (健全 安全 好青年) #1990.09.01 Ai wa Katsu (愛は勝つ) #1991.04.25 In the Name of Love (イン・ザ・ネイム・オブ・ラヴ) #1991.07.11 Propose (プロポーズ) #1992.01.29 Koppa Mijikai Koi (こっぱみじかい恋) #1992.03.25 Iezu no I LOVE YOU (言えずのI LOVE YOU) #1992.10.21 Shinu Made Kimi wo Hanasanai (死ぬまで君を離さない) #1993.01.21 Marui Oshiri ga Yurusenai (丸いお尻が許せない) #1993.04.21 Mayumi (まゆみ) #1993.11.17 Itsumo Majime ni Kimi no Koto (いつもまじめに君のこと) #1994.11.25 Sunshine of my heart #1995.01.25 Subete no Kanashimi ni Sayonara Suru Tame ni (すべての悲しみにさよならするために) #1995.05.10 Tokyo ni Koi (東京に来い) #1996.05.27 MAN #1996.08.26 Namida no Yuyake (涙の夕焼け) #1997.08.27 Songwriter #1997.12.25 Dora Dora Drive Daisakusen (ドラ・ドラ・ドライブ大作戦) #1998.02.05 Sankt Petersburg -Dajare Otoko no Kanashiki Hitoritabi- (サンクト･ペテルブルグ −ダジャレ男の悲しきひとり旅−) #1998.09.25 Eigo de Gomen (英語でゴメン) #1999.02.05 Happy Time Happy Song #1999.11.24 Kotoshi mo Koshite Futari de Christmas wo Iwau (今年もこうして二人でクリスマスを祝う) #2001.01.24 CLOSE TO ME #2001.09.26 Superfaker #2006.02.22 Curry Rice (カレーライス) #2006.11.29 Sekai de Ichiban Suki na Hito (世界でいちばん好きな人) #2010.02.10 Yokereba Issho ni (よければ一緒に) #2011.12.07 Listen to the Music #2015.02.25 Sakura Night Fever (桜ナイトフィーバー) #2020.02.26 Pop Music (ポップミュージック) Songwriting Credits and * (lyrics, composition, arrangement) * (lyrics, composition, arrangement) * (Japanese lyrics) Eric Fukusaki *Subete no Kanashimi ni Sayonara Suru Tame ni (lyrics, composition, arrangement) * (composition, piano) Juice=Juice * (lyrics, composition) * (lyrics, composition) * (lyrics, composition) * (composition) * (composition) * (composition) * (composition) * (composition) * (composition) * (composition) * (composition) Moritaka Chisato * (lyrics, composition, arrangement) * (lyrics, composition) * (lyrics) References External Links *Official Website *Official YouTube Channel *UP-FRONT WORKS Profile *Wikipedia: English, Japanese Category:1962 Births Category:September Births Category:Blood Type Unknown Category:Libra Category:1988 Additions Category:Members from Fukuoka Category:Soloist Category:J.P. Room Category:Members who are married